Finalmente com Você
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Continuação da batalha das Guerreiras Mágicas com a Princesa Esmeralda. Elas conseguirão vencê-la? E o que acontecerá depois?


Finalmente com você 2

**Finalmente com você**

_Esmeralda: - Esta é... É a espada de Zagard... Vou matá-las com a espada de Zagard... Guerreiras Mágicas!_

Lucy: - Não estou entendendo! Aquela é mesmo a Princesa Esmeralda?

Esmeralda: - Não posso perdoá-las... Não perdoarei.

Ela então com a espada em sua mão, lança um poderoso ataque contra elas.

Esmeralda: - Ataque de Luz!!

Anne: - Minha nossa!

Marine: - Com um só golpe ela abriu uma fenda enorme no chão!

Lucy: - Você é mesmo a Princesa Esmeralda??

Esmeralda: - Isso mesmo... Eu sou Esmeralda de Cephiro.

Lucy: - Não foi você que nos convocou para salvar Cephiro? Que história é essa agora de nos atacar?

Nesse exato momento, diante do mashin apareceu a imagem da Princesa Esmeralda que as garotas conheciam, que aparecia e desaparecia.

Marine: - O que foi aquilo?

Anne: - Parecia ser a Princesa Esmeralda que nos salvou na Fonte Eterna!

Esmeralda: - Explosão Dourada!!

Esse ataque vindo da espada foi mais poderoso que o primeiro, criando uma explosão e deixando as garotas quase que desacordadas.

Lucy: - Princesa Esmeralda...

_Esmeralda: - Guerreiras..._

Esmeralda: - Ataque de Luz!!

Anne: - Escudo de Vento!

O escude de Anne não adiantou muito, fazendo ela e Marine serem atingidas pelo ataque.

Lucy: - Marine!! Anne!!

_Esmeralda: - Minhas Guerreiras Mágicas..._

Lucy: - Princesa Esmeralda!?

Marine: - Essa é aquela voz... Que ouvimos na Fonte Eterna...

Anne: - Essa sim parece a voz que nós ouvimos lá.

Lucy: - Então aquela não era a Princesa Esmeralda naquele mashin! A verdadeira princesa deve estar presa em algum outro lugar! Princesa Esmeralda! Onde você está? Iremos até você!

A imagem da princesa apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a dizer:

_Esmeralda: - Não... Esta sou eu... Sou eu mesma..._

Marine: O que quer dizer?

_Esmeralda: - Eu estou usando este mashin... Esta sou eu... Que esqueceu suas obrigações como o Pilar de Cephiro e que preferiu viver pela pessoa amada._

Anne: - Pessoa amada?

Lucy: - Foi você quem trouxe a gente de Tóquio! De... De outro mundo para Cephiro não foi?

Marine: - Foi o que escutamos na Torre de Tóquio! Por favor, salvem o nosso mundo...

Anne: - Ó lendárias...

Lucy: - Guerreiras Mágicas!

_Esmeralda: - É verdade... Fui eu quem convocou as Guerreiras Mágicas para salvarem Cephiro._

Lucy: - E a derrota de Zagard não sela o destino de Cephiro? Não foi por causa dele que você foi aprisionada e impedida de orar pela paz de Cephiro?! Não foi culpa dele que este mundo ficou tão instável e cheio de criaturas horrendas?

_Esmeralda: - Não... Não foi por culpa dele... De Zagard... A culpa foi toda minha. Em Cephiro o coração decide tudo... E o Pilar é quem sustenta a razão e a ordem num mundo comandado pela força interior... A única obrigação do Pilar é pedir pela estabilidade e felicidade desse mundo... Mas eu... Eu me apaixonei... Por Zagard... Eu me apaixonei por ele e comecei a pensar mais nele do que em minhas verdadeiras obrigações para com Cephiro... Esqueci meus deveres como Pilar... Tudo o que eu queria era a felicidade de Zagard. E para um Pilar essa é uma maneira terrível de pensar._

Lucy: - Mas... Por que razão... Ele precisou raptar você, princesa?!

_Esmeralda: - Não foi Zagard... Eu entrei na prisão de água por minha vontade. Pensei que pudesse esquecer Zagard... Se parasse de vê-lo... No entanto... Foi tudo em vão..._

Anne: - Então quer dizer que as criaturas que assombram esse mundo...

Marine: - Não são obras de Zagard?

_Esmeralda: - Cephiro é o mundo regido pela força interior... Não faz diferença onde você está ou quando. O pedido para a paz pode ser feito de qualquer lugar lugar se for o meu desejo._

Lucy: - Então por que...

_Esmeralda: - Eu as convoquei Guerreiras Mágicas... Para me matarem. O pilar não pode acabar com sua própria vida... Ninguém em Cephiro tem o direito de fazer a mesma coisa, nem que seja para o seu próprio bem... Porém uma __anomalia__ no Pilar significa o fim de todo o mundo de Cephiro... Por isso só o Pilar tem o poder de convocar uma magia que ninguém mais possui... É a capacidade de chamar guerreiras de outro mundo e não de Cephiro... Para que possam dar cabo de sua própria vida._

Lucy: - Não...

Marine: - Era essa a tão conhecida lenda... A qual Ferio se referia?!

** Início do Mini Flash Back **

Ferio: - Quando Cephiro estiver em real perigo... Três meninas serão convocadas e virão com suas espadas feitas de Escudo, acordarão os três mashins e se tornarão Guerreiras Mágicas.

** Fim do Mini Flash Back **

Anne: - As Guerreiras Mágicas precisam dos mashins para serem capazes de enfrentar o Pilar de Cephiro.

_Esmeralda: - Por favor... Matem-me..._

Esmeralda: Vou matá-las! Vou matá-las com a espada de Zagard!

_Esmeralda: - Por favor... "Eu" estou sumindo... Meu coração está se enchendo de sentimentos de vingança e morte... Minhas bravas Guerreiras Mágicas... Livrem-me dessa vida... E salvem Cephiro..._

Lucy: - Não... Não posso fazer isso. EU NÃO CONSIGO!

Nesse momento, Esmeralda atingiu Lucy com a espada em seu ombro esquerdo.

Marine/Anne: -Lucy!

Esmeralda: - Não vou matá-las de uma só vez... Vou matá-las aos poucos... Ahhahahaha!

_Esmeralda: - Por favor... Realizem este meu último desejo..._

Lucy: - Não consigo! Eu não consigo!

_Esmeralda: - Por favor Guerreiras Mágicas... Me concedam o meu maior desejo... Deixem... Que eu me junte a Zagard... Permitam que eu fique junto de meu amado. Onde eu possa pensar somente nele e ninguém mais... Guerreiras Mágicas... Eu imploro! Ouçam meu primeiro e único pedido egoísta..._

As Guerreiras já estavam com lágrimas nos olhos com o que deveriam fazer, até que, elas finalmente tomam uma decisão.

Lucy: - Aaaaaaaahhh!

Quando Lucy gritou, os mashins, Rayearth, Ceres e Windom começaram a se unir em um só formando assim o Rayearth Definitivo.

Esmeralda: -Morram! Guerreiras Mágicas!!

Esmeralda já estava pronta para dar o golpe final, quando Rayearth fincou sua espada que estava coberto de chamas, no peito do mashin.

Esmeralda: - Zagard... Finalmente poderei ficar só com você...

E essa foi a última coisa que ela disse, pois no segundo seguinte, ela explodiu junto de seu mashin.

Depois disso, as Guerreiras voltaram para Tóquio, mas voltaram chorando de arrependimento por ter matado a princesa. E Esmeralda? Onde ela estaria agora? Simples. Ela estava em um mundo que realmente lembrava muito Cephiro. Tinha uma linda campina, com algumas árvores em volta. Ela andava por lá, em busca de seu amado. Não via a hora de reencontrá-lo.

Ela pode ver alguém encostado em uma das poucas árvores que tinha ali e pôde ver que era ele. Zagard. Ele a estava esperando.

Então ela correu em sua direção e o abraçou fortemente. Ele a abraçou também. Ficaram um tempo assim abraçados.

Esmeralda: - Finalmente estou aqui com você... Pra sempre. –disse ela sorrindo ternamente.

Ele a olhou e sorriu. E continuaram abraçados e então ela sussurrou:

- Muito obrigada... Guerreiras Mágicas...

**FIM**

**OBS: **

_Anomalia: _Irregularidade, anormalidade.


End file.
